Trust in a Name
by thehotmageaeris
Summary: A small one-shot piece behind how Sindrel, the Champion of Cyrodiil and future Dragonborn, came to know the name of her Dremora companion. Related to "Not Without Thought" which is coming soooooon . M for sMut.


The fire was burning low in front of the dremora lord, yet he sat staring at it still. Sindrel assumed the fire made him think of home as she put it, but that wasn't true. It was the color of the embers that calmed him while the dancing flame made his spirit feel lively. He felt compelled to stay next to the flames whenever a camp was made, watching it until it burned down low to the smooth copper color that he was then basked in. The Valkynaz glanced over at his traveling companion who slept soundly in her bed roll. He took note of her hair that was draped about her face, framing it. The fire made her hair shine with that same vibrant color as the coals, enchanting him even more so than the coals did. The dancing fire bounced light off of each strand of her hair in a way that made her locks almost come alive with the same enthusiasm as the flames. He ventured to touch it, to make sure it was not fire itself, leaning over with a naked hand until he made contact.

His fingers brushed the tendrils of her hair aside from her face. The dremora was amazed at how soft it was. His eyes wandered from her hair to her sleeping face, falling upon her long lashes that fluttered slightly upon her cheeks as she slept, and then down to her supple lips that were parted ever so slightly. Her fair skin and soft features were so foreign to him and his kyn. She was nothing like anything that resided within the Deadlands. He would have thought she looked weak if he didn't know any better, but when her eyes shone strong and her face was full of determination, she appeared stronger than any female dremora he had ever laid eyes upon. Her face began to entice him and her lips began to invite him.

The dremora had a sudden realization of what he was doing and pulled his hand back as fast as possible, as if the red of her hair burnt his flesh. Disgusted with himself, he tore his eyes away from her face and scooted to the opposite side of the fire. Attempting to clear his mind, he then laid down and stared up to the starry sky for an hour before allowing himself to slumber.

The Valkynaz's eyes opened and he looked up from his back to find Sindrel standing over him. She wasn't wearing her armor, but instead that thin nightgown she would wear to bed on the rare occasions they stayed at one of her homes. He noticed she held her dagger at her side and was looking down at him with glazed look. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn her eyes were full of lust. Before he get a further look, she dropped to her knees, straddling him with the blade held poised at shoulder height, as if ready to strike. He was about to ask what she was doing but found he could not bring himself to speak after what she did next.

The hand that held the dagger dropped down fast. The blade, however, did not imbed itself into his chest as he thought it would, but rather slipped under the v point of her gown's neckline, in between her breasts. It sliced the fabric easily. She kept her eyes on his; bringing the dagger down, further slicing the gown open. The shredded fabric fell open, exposing her pale and perky breasts to him. Her loose long hair cascaded down on the sides of her breast like copper waterfalls. His stomach was stirring with desire and he would be lying if he said he was not completely aroused at the sight of her like this upon him.

His armor was still piled next to him and he realized too late that she brought down the knife quickly, this time upon him. Again, she still did not pierce him, but made quick work of his cloth under-armor he wore over his chest. It was soon in strips. She peeled back each bit of fabric, slowly revealing his naked chest to her. Frozen, he still laid there in shock at what was happening. The urge to touch her flooded his mind but he resisted, almost believing she would disappear if he did. Slender fingers feathered across his abs and pectoral muscles. His breath hitched in his throat. The feeling he had in his lower region intensified. Sindrel shed the hanging rags of her gown off her body with a shrug, finally sitting completely naked upon the dremora. The dremora felt those wicked slender fingers slither down to his belt, deftly working it apart. Before he could raise his head to look down at her actions, those same fingers slipped their way into his pants and wrapped themselves around his throbbing member. He gave up on the thought of looking down at her and instead threw his head back with a growl escaping his lips.

The small woman shifted her body down, making him wonder what she would do. His silent question was answered when the feeling of lips and a tongue joined the fingers. They worked together in such harmony that he felt as if he were becoming lightheaded with ecstasy. A groan rumbled out of his throat, encouraging the woman to continue. He dared to prop himself up upon an elbow and glance down, catching her deep emerald eyes with his own. He was enchanted again, unable to look away. The way she held him with her dainty fingers, stroking him, and bringing him into her mouth was beginning to drive him wild with lust. Every second that passed was more blissful than the last and he clenched his eyes shut when it became almost unbearably pleasurable. He was nearly pushed over the edge, falling down again to his back, when he felt her take him entirely into his mouth, not even bothering to wonder how she was able to do such a feat.

Then she pulled away from him, leaving him exposed to the cool night air just short of reaching his climax. His mind tumbled back into reality and he wondered what happened for a second. Blinking, he looked down just in time to see her straddle him once more. However, this time, she pushed herself down upon him. They both moaned in unison. The Valkynaz nearly lost himself within her because of how taut she was upon his member. She did not wait for him to adjust and only began to ride him. He could feel how wet she was, sliding up and down him with such speed and ease, clenching around him with each time she pushed him into her. Touching her for the first time, he clamped his large hands down upon her thighs to better thrust up into her. The light of the fire made her glow more beautifully than even the visage of Dibella herself. Looking upon her inspired him to thrust harder and deeper into her core. This was perhaps the best thing he had ever felt in his life. Never did he want this to end.

"Xelian," Sindrel moaned down to him. Her voice was heavy with desire.

He faltered his rhythm when he registered what she had said, caught completely off guard. She continued as if nothing was wrong, smiling her sweet smile with those full lips of hers. His eyes were wide, staring up at her, looking for some sort of trick behind her eyes. How did she know his name? For so long he refused to give it to her out of resentment for binding him to her. He refused to give her any more power over him than she already had. How then did she know his true name?

"Xelian, fuck me now," She commanded, riding him still. "Fuck me hard."

He felt compelled to resume his quick pace, thrusting harder upward every time she began to slide down on him. They matched their speed and rhythm, their skin glistening with sweat in the light of the fire. The dremora felt himself beginning to hit the peak of ecstasy. His mind drunk and mad with desire and he pushed himself up from the ground with her still straddling him. Without losing the rhythm of their love making, he flipped her unto her back and fucked her wildly. She screamed in elation from her orgasm. A wave of pleasure shook over his body and he released himself deep within her, joining her.

"Xelian…" Sindrel panted into his ear softly. The Valkynaz did not want to move from her body. "Wake up."

The dremora's eyes shot open and he found himself staring up into the face of that woman. Sindrel had a concerned look on her face as she patted his arm. He was awash with a mixture of relief and disappointed. It had all been a dream. A very vivid dream, but a dream none the less.

"Are you okay, Val?" She asked, sincere with her worry. She was still using the nickname she had for him, not his true name. "You seemed as if you were agony as you slept."

"I'm never sleeping again." He declared to himself, pushing himself off of the ground.

"Was it a nightmare?" She asked, backing away to give him room to stand up. The Valkynaz noted that she wore her normal leather armor. His own clothing was still intact. Not an inch of it was sliced by a blade. He did not bother to answer her silly question. It was far from a nightmare. It should have been considered a nightmare but oh how he did enjoy it. A quick pat down let him know that he didn't make a mess within his pants, much to his relief. How would he have been able to excuse himself and clean up without her worrying or wondering what was wrong. Grabbing his armor, he went to place it over his body. Sindrel stopped him by placing a hand upon his arm. He cursed those slender fingers of hers as they invoked the memory of that dream.

"At least let me check your back," She said, pulling him by the arm over to a fallen log. The woman still worried over the spot where an arrow had dug into his back from two days ago, having found a weak spot in his armor during a fray with a large bandit camp. The sun had still not risen over the horizon but the cool morning breeze ruffled through their hair and the streams of light crept up upon the eastern sky with soft pink hues. Sindrel pulled up his under-armor shirt. Growing annoyed by it impeding her inspection, she pushed it all the way off. Her face flushed slightly as her eyes roamed over his muscular back. Silently, she admired his body for a few seconds before returning to the task at hand. She gently nudged his skin around the wound after removing the bandage, impressed at how fast he healed, even though he was on Nirn. Pulling out a small jar, she opened it and dipped her fingers in. The salve went on smoothly, though it was cold due to the night air. "Does it hurt at all?"

"No."

"Well, Val, I'm assuming it will be all closed up by tomorrow evening," Sindrel informed him, placing a new wrapping over the wound.

"It's Xelian," he corrected her. The dremora had no idea why he felt the need to tell her. Perhaps it was some sort of connection he now felt between them after such a dream like last night's. Perhaps he was just tired of always being referred to as Val. Perhaps Vaermina had taken an interest in muddling with a dremora's dreams and was tricking him into this somehow. Regardless of why, it should have unnerved him but he felt a sense of calm instead. Sindrel blinked at his back, confused.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My true name is Xelian."

"Xelian…" She tested the name on her lips. She liked it. It felt right. Hearing her say his name sent a shiver down his spine, appreciating the sweetness of her voice forming the syllables.

Sindrel felt as if she accomplished something truly magnificent. Perhaps it really was. He trusted her now with his true name. She smiled as she helped the under-armor back over his head. The armor came next. Soon they were all packed up and on their horses. They both continued the rest of the day without exchanging a single word.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Please review, comment, critique. I like to know how to improve and also it's inspiring just to know you guys read and liked it. Thank you!**


End file.
